


New Romance

by KernowTrekker



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jedi, Jedi Consular - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, SWTOR, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Star Wars References, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Jedi Under Siege, Star wars legends the old republic, star wars the old republic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KernowTrekker/pseuds/KernowTrekker
Summary: After Jedi Consular Trilyn, the Commander of The Alliance and Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order is reunited with her former Padawan Nadia Grell on Ossus they decide to spend one last time there before they move on to the rest of the Galaxy.





	New Romance

The barsen'thor Trilyn Mecury was sitting on top of a weathered slab of rock, there was a breeze on her back she could here the water washing up on the rocks slightly further forward she could hear the roar of the waterfall. The view was amazing even with the barren rock and red earth all around. The long valley ahead with the old Jedi ruins on the left hand cliff was beautiful and majestic. The river was flowing calmly to her before surging down the cliff. if it was not for those mutated Geonosians made by Darth Malora it would almost be romantic, all she needed was a picnic and that would make up for it.

Nadia finally got off one of her many holo calls she seems to have got lately and joined Trilyn beside the river dipping her feet in water at the top of the waterfall and enjoy this peace before the storm probably lead by Darth Malgus and the rest of the Sith and Imperial friends.  
Nadia cuddled up to her former master. The attack by the Empire had forced her to change her route in life again but at least she was reunited with her former Master, friend and now girlfriend.

"Why did we leave it so long to show are feelings for each". Trilyn said.

Apart from possibly being throwing out of the Jedi order, I didn't think it was appropriate to come on to my master especially with all the people coming and going on the ship at the time."

"Now we equals it's a different matter." Trilyn smiles well putting her hand around her.

"Your to kind." Nadia replies.

"I've missed you so much since we have been apart, especally not know what happened to you. But having seen what you and the other Jedi had been up to reassures me that with yours and the rest of the Jedi's help we can bring peace to the upcoming madness and possible stop the war that looks like it's coming." Trilyn says with confidence.

Nadia smiles.

"After seeing what you have done with the Alliance I believe you can,"

Trilyn smiles in return

"We can."

They both sat in each other's brace enjoying the view before Nadia chimes in.

"I'm going to miss this spot. I used to come here and meditate before the invasion."

"I can see why. It's very relaxing and peaceful."

"I had to keep this spot quite 'cause I didn't want Doc finding out especally as I used to swim here on occasions."

"I'm sure he would have respected your privacy."

Nadia laughs.

"I don't suppose you want to join me for one last swim?"

"I would love to?" Trilyn replies.

Nadia proceeds to stand up drops her cloak before taking her top off. Trilyn couldn't keep her eyes off Nadia's beautiful athletic body and knew she shouldn't have these thoughts as a Jedi, but caring and love will make her stronger despite what her teachings say. Trilyn watches as Nadia unbuckles her belt with her lightsabers attached and places it on the side then drop her trousers and proceeds to step out of them leaving her in just her pants which she slowly takes down before stepping out of. Trilyn watches Nadia's naked bum sit down on the side before she slides into the river before turning around starring into Trilyn's eyes.

"I hope your not just going to sit there starring at me."

"It's tempting." Trilyn smiles as she steps up.

Ohuruogu undoes her strapping around her stomach and puts it down beside her lightsaber which is already on the floor, she proceeds to drop her hooded Jedi robes which fall at her feet leaving a rather plane but dole long sleeve T-shirt which she removes leaving just a bra on her top. Her hands go to down to her skirt which she slowly slips out of before sitting down and putting her legs out either side of Nadia before asking.

"Can you please give me a hand with these?"

Nadia smiles and replies "Yes Master".

Nadia looks into Trilyn's eyes and puts her hands on Trilyn's muscular legs before slowly sliding up to her thighs where she finally slidess her hands onto her pants. Ohuruogu raises he hips up letting Nadia slowly pull her pants down over her legs before taking them and throwing them to the clothes pile on the the side with out loosing eye contact with Ohuruogu. Nadia puts her hands on her girlfriends waist and says

"Come here my love".

Trilyn puts her arms around Nadia's neck and is lifted into the river. Nadia slowly moves her hands up to Trilyn's bra who let's Nadia help her out of it. The bra is thrown to the clothes pile before Trilyn puts arms back around Nadia's neck and Nadia puts here hands onto Trilyn's well toned ass and whispers.

"I missed you so much."

"As they say absents makes the heart grow fonder."

"I love you Trilyn."

"I Love you to."

Trilyn lowers her head as Nadia looks up into her eyes and there lips come together in a passionate kiss which seems to go for ever before there lips move apart.

"I could spend hours here with you". Whispered Nadia.

"That's ok I'm the boss so we can and I give you permission." Trilyn smiles.

Nadia places her hands on Trilyn's hips and looks at her with cute eyes. "Isn't that a misuse of power?"

"Well in theory I can command the alliance from where I want being commander and I need a assistant."

"What about the Empire?"

"We've got them under control here and we're sending out feelers to see if we can get are friendship back. But just in case Theron and Lana are currently getting intelligence on what's happing with them as it's gone silent since Malgus came back."

"That's Satele's son and the Sith yes"

"Yes that's right, I suggest you get to know them. They are lovely people and can help you a lot. In the mean time lets go for a swim before we talk to much business or get corrupted by the dark side with are love affair."

Nadia looks at Trilyn worried that she was serious about the dark side before she relised it was a joke.

"There's no need to tease your former Padawan". Kissing Trilyn on the cheek. She then turns around and starts swimming to the other bank. Trilyn smiles and dives forward under the water and comes up along side Nadia and goes into sidestroke.

"When I could get spare time away from the camp I would spend it here." Nadia said as she was swimming along.

"I can see why"

"I'm glad I got a chance to show you."

Trilyn smiled just as she got red dusty bank on the opposite side to where there belongings where. Where they both sat next to each other

"You haven't told me much about you when you where with the Alliance. Did you dream about me."

"I couldn't stop dreaming of you. It was hard to carry on with out you but I knew I would see you again." Nadia smiled as Ohurougu pulled her around in front of her.

"Tell me about this base of yours. Odesson isn't it?" Nadia asked curiously. 

"That's correct. Lana found it. It neutral in the force which what made it such a great place."

"That explains a lot because wondered what the feeling I was getting was and helps to explain what I Have felt on other planets and moons. It sort of reminds me of Voss."

"I can see that. That was a lovely planet but it took me a while to get used to the people. Shame a... anyway you will asking about Odesson."

Nadia ignored the bit about the near comment about Voss especally as she managed to get enough info through the force without even asking and she new the topic wasn't good.

Trilyn continued "Other than the base which you have seen there is a lovely woods below the base, you used to have a ship called the gravestone hovering over it which was a sight to behold. The greenery and cliffs are wonderful I think you would love it with the creatures and pools in amongst the woods. The first time I went down there was a bit strange and I ended up finding some old friends. The thing is I didn't go there for the scenery or the people that I was to later find out where there. I went to there to try talk to the Emperor..."

"The Emperor!" Nadia moved slightly away from Trilyn looking worried.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning... When you left me on Marr's ship we got captured by the Emperor of Zakuuls forces and brought before Emperor Valkorion's whose true identity was nothing less than that of the Sith Emperor, whom we had been searching for. Now the person who brought us there was his son Arcann who was to soon become Emperor, enemy then friend.

"That's why I loved you and want to follow you because you can always find the good in people. But your scaring me that you had the Emperor in your head."

"It wasn't my choice and don't worry we managed to get him out of my head with some help from my friends at the Alliance."

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry so much but you mean so much to me. I didn't want to believe you had been taking over by a monster."

"Don't worry I was strong enough to stop him but that didn't stop me from trying to bring him to the light".

Looking resourced Nadia turned to and straddled Trilyn "That's the women I remember, who always tries to bring light to the universe".

Nadia puts her hands on the front of Trilyn's shoulders and kisses her on the cheek. "I will let you continue now." She smiles and sits down in between Trilyn's legs facing the other bank and Trilyn precedes to puts her hands around her stomach.

Trilyn smiled "That is kind of you. So Marr and me got brought in front of the Immortal Emporer as he was calling himself, he proceeded to play with us, kill Marr and asked me to kneel tbefore him."

"And you didn't?"

"Defiantly not I needed to stop him if Could and his son gave me the first opportunity. Unfortunately it was for his own jealous reasons."

"This is the guy who you become friends with?"

"Yes but not yet and that is a tale for another day. Which I might let him and his mother tell you when I introduce him to you."

"His mother! And They are on Odesson?"

"Yes and I will introduce you, later."

"Arcann; his son relished my restraints and proceeded to attack his farther Valcorrian".

"That's horrible, could you do such a thing?"

"Jealousy but luckily he is a changed man now?"

"He couldn't get a single blow on the Emperor but it gave me opportunity to stop him and put my lightsaber through his back. Then the strangest thing happened after he screamed, he collapsed and I felt this shock flow through me and I collapsed."

Nadia looked over her shoulder with caring concern well stoking her girlfriends leg. "You don't have to talk about it?"

"That's ok I don't mind, anyway it has a happy ending." She kisses Nadia who then smiles back.

"The next thing I know I was standing next to the Emporer on the remains of Ziost in a dream like state. He he kept trying to persuade me to come to his side and force me to abandon you and the rest of the crew. I soon found out I had been froze in carbonite. "

"How did you manage to escape?"

"That's where Lana rescued me. She worked with us on Yavin IV and Manaan".

"I thought the name sounded familiar. Shame I didn't get to meet her in person then because she seems to be very nice for a sith?"

"She is and her, a republic droid called T7-01, a get away driver called Koth and another droid called HK-55 managed to get me out of this prison/museum where they kept my carbonite tomb on a planet called Zakuul. The downside we ended up in what the locals called the endless swamp."

"Nice name." Nadia smiled.

"But not number one on my holiday destinations thou."

They both smiled.

"We ended up finding this massive ancient ship called the gravestone which was better than its name on this occasion as we ended up rebuilding it and escaping as the ship we originally  had mysteriously broke down when it crash landed."

Nadia laughed stroked Trilyn's legs before pushing herself up and around onto her back and pushed herself further into the river.

"Well Koth was repairing the ship me and Lana went to get fresh water. Well we where doing that Lana told me what had happened in the galaxy but most importantly to this conversation she noticed another person in my head. I presumed what I had been through was just a dream but I soon relised it wasn't and this was the Emporer himself."

"Was this like what happened to your master?"

"Sort of but this was different, he hadn't taken control of me and from my experience he need me to give him control and he had to find a way to manipulate me into helping him."

"To do what?"

"We didn't know for sure until much later but he needed a new body to take over so he could rule the galaxy again."

"Thankfully he didn't succeed, what you have created with the Alliance is a much better way to look after and protect the galaxy. You have done such a great job."

Trilyn moved towards Nadia stroking her hands up her legs to her hips and then waist before straddling her and kissing her on the lips.

"Your to kind. Now back to telling you about what happened on Oddesson when I went to talk to the Emperor."

Nadia looks into Trilyn's eyes then flips her onto her back in the water. "Ok but let's head to the bank and you can tell me there."

They get to the bank where there clothes where and sit up on a cross between a bank and a beach but I was beautiful non the less and the warm temputuare felt nice on Trilyn's skin, well starting to dry her off already. Nadia sat next to her putting her hand on her girlfriends.

"So why did you go to talk to the Emperor then?"

"We had sent Jorgan and Kaliyo into this Zakulaanian building called the Spire which helped controlled the eternal fleet."

"The are not very original with there naming. Eternal this, Eternal that."

Trilyn laughed "your right, but we haven't done any better. Maybe I should introduce you to Vette and you can come up with some more original names. I think you will like her and she is good at coming up with imaginative things"

Nadia looked in to Trilyn's eyes cinched her hand tighter and smiled.

"We needed to find out more information and as Valkorian aka the Emperor created it we thought that he may be able to give us more information especially as he seemed to be interested in talking to me. But as usual he wanted do his own thing and got .... Um ! Let's say he got slightly annoyed that i wanted to get to know more about him and what he had done and built and in short he attacked me."

"I don't know why he would want to do something like that." Nadia smiled and hugged her.

"Maybe he was jealous that he didn't spend as much time with me as you did."

"That's got to be it." Nadia smiled.

"He seemed to get it into his head that he needed to train me."  
  
"What you need training in he can't help you with." Nadia  held Trilyn's hand under the water and she  gave her a long kiss. After the passionate embrace Ohurougu smiled back. 

"He defiantly couldn't make me feel like this."

"I'm glad he couldn't." 

They both smiled and enjoyed the moment of happiness that they where together. Trilyn then continued talking about her experience on Odesson

"Well during the fight he seemed to have powers beyond mine but he didn't seem to be able to defeat me. But I wasn't sure if he was playing with me or he just couldn't.  During the fight he kept saying he was trying t help me defeat his own childen."

"How awful."

"Yes. There was nothing about my experience with him that wasn't. Luckily he mad some excuse that he had to leave. Which to be honest I was really glad he did. But before he went he said he would leave me with one final token and I got strange feeling inside me like he tried to put something inside me and shortly after I got this burst of energy from within me and I collapsed. The next thing I knew I woke up in a ship which for a second I thought was are one. But I soon realised it wasn't and there was no one was aboard and the ship was on the planet. I went and had a look around finding that the person had been here for a few years and had a campsite around the ship as well as information on the Eternal Empire, the Jedi and Theron Shan. "

"Ohhh,." Nadia proclaimed.

"But there was more."

Nadia looked even more intrigued.

I walked down the hill towards the river and what appeared to be a campfire. Where I found Master Satele Shan. At first she seemed to be talking to herself."

"That doesn't sound like the Master."

"No it didn't and completely through especally when she was having a one side conversation that appeared that someone was trying to get her to offer me a meal."

Nadia giggled "really!" Nadia responded.

If the situation was different I would have tolled around laughing there and then. Luckily in the ends she wasn't going mad and I soon realised that there was someone else there. I started to feel there prescience then a shadowy figure appeared in the form of Darth Marr."

"I thought you said he died."

"I did. He came back as a force ghost."

"I'm sure I read about that when I was a Padawan, but I thought it happened to only Jedi?"

"Apart from what ever the Emperor was in my head, I only heard of it in Jedi's until I saw Marr standing there before me, still in his full armour and they had been there all the time we had been there and we didn't even know, not even Theron."

"What did Theron have to say."

"He was as surprised as you."

"It's a small universe. it would be nice to go and see her again, it's been to long." 

"It would be nice but she left pretty soon afterwards. I believe she still around someone in the republic but details have bee scetchy." 

"Well there is only one Jedi I want."

"Who's that then?" Trilyn asked looking for a bit more love from Nadia.

"Trilyn looked blankly back pretending that she had no idea who Nadia was on about."

"its you silly" Nadia said well pushing Trilyn on the shoulder. 

Trilyn smiled then putting her hands on Nadia's cheeks and pulled her head slowly towards her she then proceeded to gently kiss Nadia on the lips. Trilyn had straddled Nadia and felt at one with the world for the first time for what seemed like years. She was enjoying the feeling of Nadia's Legs, hips and with her hands stroking her skin she felt in heaven. The water flowing passed her added to the experience and her passions where getting very strong and she started lifting Nadia up out of the water with out using her hands. She didn't know if Nadia even noticed as they couldn't get there lips apart. Trilyn eventually put her hands under Nadia ass cheeks and guided her legs around her. Her skin was smooth and warm despite being in the water for so long, she wanted to stroke and kiss ever part of her and with those thoughts  proceeded slowly to the bank with Nadia in her arms. They got to edge of the bank and Nadia was lowered on to the damp red earth, She enjoyed the soft feel on the soes of her feet with the water lapping up around her toes. Nadia put her hand on Trilyn's chest before putting her finger on her lips before she talked. She walked slowly around the back of Trilyn staying close enough that they could feel the warmth and energy flowing through each other. Trilyn's heart started to speed up. Nadia placed her hands on Trilyn's upper legs and well kissing her back she raised her hands up to her hips then gradually moved her arms around Trilyn's stomach and proceeded to kiss her shoulders, gradually making her way to her neck which lasted for a short time before they just held ther embrace enjoying the view the feel of each other's skin and the beats of each other's hearts. Trilyn slowly spins around in Nadia's arms to face her former apprentice there eyes meet and stay connected like two ends of a tunnel. Nadia's right hand gently moves up her lovers body and her fingers hold on to her  chin before guiding her lips toward hers and have a long passionate kiss. Trilyn proceeds to lift Nadia up and kneels down laying Nadia on a clear bit of red earth. She slides her hands down Nadia's legs kissing her smooth legs on the way and eventually getting to her feet. Eventually holding just her right foot she kisses the base several times before reaching her toes which she proceeds to suck her toes. Nadia lets out a light breath before smiling and slowly laying back........

\-----------------------------------

Nadia was sitting there with on the dusty red earth with her legs either side of her girlfriend her arms around her stomach and her chin on her left shoulder. Trilyn had completely lost track of what time it was but she knew her and Nadia had been there a while. It didn't matter but they where both in perfect bliss. Despite the Jedi's feelings she new this was the right decision. The real question was what is she going to next especially as there was a few members or associates of the Empire who where not fans of which she has done and had left 101 messages for that she and certain members of the alliance will have to deal with. But that is for another time, now she is going to enjoy the company of the most beautiful women in the galaxy.

 


End file.
